


Kiss with a Fist

by RobbyKeenesHealingHeart



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Shawn Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealous Shawn, Jealousy, Juvie, M/M, Omega Angel, Omega Robby Keene, Playful Robby, Protective Shawn, Protectiveness, References to Knotting, Scent Marking, Shawbby (Shawn Payne/Robby Keene)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyKeenesHealingHeart/pseuds/RobbyKeenesHealingHeart
Summary: Prompt: 'Imagine how different Shawn and Robby's juvie arc would have been if the bully gave him a free shot on the cheek "before he used his teeth for dice" and instead of Robby responding with "my karate is for self-defense", he just kisses him on his cheek?' 😘💋This fanfic idea was inspired in part thanks to a prompt written by @latetoalltheparties (on Tumblr)
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso (hinted), Robby Keene/Angel (juvie), Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso (just friends), Robby Keene/Shawn Payne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1: Jealousy makes no scents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [latetoalltheparties](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=latetoalltheparties).



> PS: I'm aware the title of the chapter is spelled incorrectly (it's a pun lol) 🤣

The first time they crossed paths had been bad timing.

Looking back at the events in hindsight, Shawn could honestly say he hadn't even noticed the pretty brown-haired boy sitting at the far table with his back to them. The boy had been minding his own business and reading his book so quietly that his presence hadn't even registered at first.

At that moment, Shawn was focused solely on Angel, the borderline mute omega who had the self-preservation of a dodo.

Angel had once again proven himself to be nearly suicidally stupid when he ignored their earlier warnings to leave the alpha's designated table. 

"I'm not going to tell you again," Shawn warned the other inmate who remained perched at the table. His cronies surrounded them like a pack of sharks that scented blood in the water. "Get out of my damn seat!"

The foolish boy continued to place down cards.

Shawn sent the scraps of paper flying off the table.

Angel ignored him.

Irritated by his nonchalance, Shawn slammed the omega's head against the table and nearly threw him out of the seat. The bang of his forehead connecting with the tabletop resonated through the room.

"Are you fuckin deaf too?" Shawn snarled.

~ ~ ~

Movement flickered out of the corner of his eye.

Looking up, Shawn spotted an omega peering over at them warily, and judging by his body language, he was debating whether to intervene.

'Looks like the karate expert wants to play the hero?' the alpha thought, amused.

Startling green eyes met his own.

The alpha's pulse raced.

Shawn sniffed the air and learned the newcomer's name. 'Robby Keene, huh?'

The karate student's picture had been plastered all over the tv for quite a while. Every news outlet was perplexed by this strange omega who had managed to kick an alpha off a second-floor balcony and leave him paralyzed.

In all honesty, Robby looked more suited for an Abercrombie & Fitch campaign than a participant in a mortal kombat type school brawl. Even for one of his kind, he was relatively small with a slender torso and lean body.

Robby's eyes flickered to the injured omega and then back to the looming alphas.

His scent turned sour.

"What are you looking at, newbie?" Shawn asked cockily.

Robby purposely ignored him and focused his attention on their victim, whose nose was bleeding profusely. An action that made the alpha clench his teeth because he'd never reacted well to being dismissed.

"Are you ok?" Robby asked quietly.

Angel only looked at him with a pitiful expression.

Acting on instinct, Robby leaned down and rubbed his face against the other male's collarbone. 

Pheromones immediately began to trickle out to comfort his fellow inmate and ease the tremors that wracked his body. It might have looked sexual to an outsider, but it was merely the way omegas triggered responses in members of their own gender and provided one another with comfort.

~ ~ ~

Shawn kept his gaze locked on the pair as he watched them nose inquisitively at one another.

Eventually, Angel's shoulders stopped shaking, and he leaned into the other boy's touch so he could take solace in his companion's shared body heat.

• • •

The bully's nostrils flared as he detected the slightest hint of cinnamon in the air. 'It must be the new boy's scent,' he realized with a touch of amusement. 'I'd have certainly remembered an aroma like that one.'

Shawn didn't need to look over at the pair to know they were scent marking. He could smell their intermingling scents as they curled up together and heard the faint purring noises they let out as the omegas rubbed against each other like two felines in heat. 

The alpha felt his member throb erratically in his sweatpants. 

'Jeez! What's wrong with me?' Shawn thought when he felt sweat droplets accumulate on his forehead. 'It can't just be that little trickle of scent the omega was emitting — not with the suppressants keeping his heat at bay.' 

He'd never particularly found the sight of omegas scent-marking hot, but right now, he had the sudden urge to bend one of the bitches over on the table in front of everyone so they could ride his knot.

Like all omegas in the detention center, the new boy was kept on a steady schedule of suppressants, but that didn't eliminate his scent. Instead, it was more to postpone their heats and make pregnancy impossible.

The last thing any of the correction officers wanted was for an omega to go into a full-blown heat within these walls. The carnage that would ensue from the testosterone-crazed alphas would be unfathomable.

It wouldn't just be a lust-fueled orgy either. 

It would be a bloodbath.

Shawn felt something uncomfortable stir in his gut as he watched the two omegas together. He felt like he was on the verge of going into a rut which shouldn't have been possible.

~ ~ ~

Even though Shawn was fully aware that spreading pheromones was a harmless gesture when done between their kind (he'd paid attention in health class enough to remember their teacher explaining there was nothing inherently sexual about two omegas marking each other), his stomach still plummeted as he watched the two boys interact.

Shawn grit his teeth in barely concealed jealousy as he watched the bleeding omega set his hands on the other's hips and tilt his head to the side. The position allowed his partner better excess to his throat.

Robby pressed a kiss to the boy's hairline.

Angels eyes fluttered shut.

• • •

"What's wrong with you?" one of Shawn's cronies questioned, tilting his head towards the pair.

His other friend turned to watch the omegas as well. "Yeah, dude. It's just a couple of bitches scent-marking one another. You're staring at them like they're fucking right in front of you or something."

"Not that I'd mind seeing that new boy on his hands and knees while I feed him my cock," the second-in-command added as an afterthought.

"Maybe he'll drop the soap later, and we can catch him in the shower," his friends snickered.

Shawn's lip curled at the mental image, and he let out a menacing growl.

His crewmates ducked their heads fearfully.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A security guard came into the room at that moment and mercifully pulled the gang leader out of his thoughts. It was impeccable timing because, otherwise, he might have gotten into a violent fistfight with his crew.

"Robby Keene," a guard called, gesturing to the phone.

~ ~ ~

Robby pulled away from the other omega with apparent reluctance and walked over to the metal phone hanging on the wall. The omega's voice sounded tentative even to his own ears when he spoke. "Hello?"

Shawn strained his ears, but he couldn't hear the caller on the other end of the line. He only knew that whatever it was, the omega didn't want to listen to it, and less than a moment later, he had hung up.


	2. Chapter 2: Take a Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn mocks the newest piece of fresh meat' in juvie.
> 
> It doesn't go down anything like he expects. 😕

Shawn had taken to watching the new boy when they were in the recreation hall and during meals. It was quickly becoming his favorite pastime. 

The inmate was smaller than anyone nicknamed the 'karate boy' had any right to be, and his features were surprisingly delicate. He looked like an easy target with his expressive green eyes, freckles, and soft pink lips.

Shawn's realization that his fellow alphas and some of the betas wanted to force the boy to his knees riled him up significantly. Just the thought of that pretty mouth wrapped around someone else's cock set his blood on fire.

He'd been watching the omega out of the corner of his eye for nearly ten minutes as the pretty boy ate his oatmeal quietly. The sight of that little pink tongue licking every spoonful was doing things to his libido.

• • •

Suddenly, Robby lifted his head like he'd heard a silent dog whistle and turned around to focus on the story being covered on the television.

The sight of him turning around on his seat caught the bully's attention.

Shawn paid the interview only enough consideration to figure out the attractive young girl with long, slightly curled hair and a bright smile on screen was talking about running some kind of fundraiser for a kid in a coma.

Robby, for his part, stared at the tv intently like he might be asked to draw the picture from memory later. The look of sheer longing in those startling green eyes was the most emotion he'd ever seen on the omega's face.

'Must be his alpha-female,' Shawn realized with a pang of resentment.

"We love you, Miguel," the girl on tv said. It was apparent she was referring to that skinny boy from Ecuador who was lying in a coma.

Robby's expression twisted as if visibly hurt by her declaration.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Shawn's smirk deepened as he saw his chance and stalked over to his newest target. "That your girl, huh? Pretty. Unfortunately for you, it looks like she's done with vanilla and now wants a taste of that horchata."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Robby raised his chin defiantly as he stared up at the imposing figure.

"Maybe she'll be drinking that dark roast next?" Shawn teasingly gestured to himself.

Robby's eyes turned thoughtful for about half a second.

Shawn's cronies laughed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Robby gave him a look he couldn't decipher. 

"Hmm," Shawn mused with a wicked gleam in his eye. It was an expression that wouldn't have looked out of place on a predator that was about to zero in on its kill. "It looks like 'karate boy' here wants to throw down."

Robby glanced warily at the delinquents looming behind him and turned his eyes back to the bully, sizing him up. It wasn't going to be a fair fight no matter how things went down, but then again, he wasn't looking for one.

"Go ahead!" Shawn patted his cheek mockingly, and his crew laughed at the sheer implication. No omega would stand a chance against an opponent that much broader and muscular. "I'll give you a free shot before I use your teeth for dice."

Shawn saw the smaller boy move a little closer to him and prepared himself for the impending attack, only to feel a soft peck on his cheek instead.

He reared back in surprise like he'd just been sucker-punched. 

"What did you do that for?" Shawn's voice was uncharacteristically breathless.

"You looked like you could use one," Robby replied cheekily.

Shawn stared at the omega, perplexed. He had four inches on the boy, and that meant the brazen little bastard had purposely moved up onto his tiptoes just to pull off that chaste peck on the cheek.

He lifted his hand to his cheek, stunned into silence. 

Robby looked up at him from under his eyelashes with a hint of bashfulness before turning on his heel and heading out into the corridor.

Official tally board; {Robby: 1 and Shawn: 0}

Shawn stared after him in a daze.

His crew shifted behind him uncertainly.

That hadn't gone down as they'd expected.

No one was laughing anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: Steal my breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn resorts to theft to get what he wants.
> 
> Robby ends up stealing something else. ❤️🔥

In the dormitory area (later that day):

~ ~ ~

'Here we go!' Shawn thought, grinning.

He could feel the guys at his back straighten up and prepare for a fight.

Robby, who usually made a conscious effort to avoid the cliques gathered in the recreation hall, was storming in their direction. He evidently didn't like having his pillow stolen and was finally going to fight back.

"How can I help you?" the alpha said, feigning ignorance.

"You stole my pillow."

Shawn didn't even attempt to hide the mockery in his voice. He'd been itching to find something that would finally get the omega riled up enough to fight him. "I needed an extra one for my stiff neck. You don't mind, right, sweetheart?"

"Not really!" Robby said, shrugging. "You can keep it."

"I can what----?" he must not have heard him correctly.

Before any of the alphas could decipher the meaning behind that, the bed's springs shifted with a 'creak,' and the mattress dipped slightly as it gained another occupant.

The sheer audacity of the omega's actions caused the flocks of people milling around the sleeping quarters to grow unusually quiet, especially when the omega snuggled up against him like a big teddy bear.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" Shawn choked out.

"You're warmer than a pillow," Robby explained as if it were obvious.

Shawn couldn't help but feel flustered as the omega pressed up against him, slotting their bodies together and nuzzling his face against the bully's chest in a way that made the temperature of the room elevate.

'His body feels so nice rubbing against me,' the alpha thought as arousal flooded his system.

Shawn's blood began to rush downward as he imagined this tiny omega on his back, with his legs spread and the alphas large knot buried deep inside him. 

Robby's tight hole would undoubtedly milk every last drop out of him greedily.

The alpha shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Go back to your own damn bed--" Shawn tried to growl, only to be cut off abruptly.

"Nope," Robby yawned cutely as he curled up against the alpha's hip. "You took my pillow. So it's only fair that you replace it."

'What in the goddamn HELL is wrong with this omega?' he thought, feeling taken-back.

Shawn had never even heard of an omega reacting to confrontation like this one. They were supposed to be weak and easily intimidated. Certainly not as flirty and cheeky as the one curled up in his arms.

A part of him (the stubborn part) didn't want to admit it, but he liked this little spitfire. The omega was a riddle wrapped inside an enigma wrapped inside a taco. Shawn had never met anyone who could throw him off his game this way.

A blend of sweet-smelling cinnamon, black licorice, and a woodsy, earthy fragrance that reminded him of a campfire assaulted his senses again.

Why did that aroma intrigue him so much?

'His smell is like a little piece of nostalgia,' the mind of the alpha supplied. 'It reminds you of home.'

Instinctively, the alpha lowered his hand and ran it through the smaller boy's soft brown locks. The sensation of fingers carding through his hair made the omega lift his head slightly and bury his face in the crook of his lover's neck.

Shawn's heart fluttered.

Surprised by his own docility, Shawn settled down and allowed the omega to nose inquisitively at the column of his neck. 'He's scenting me,' he realized with a touch of fondness. 'He wants to know if we're compatible.'

The following seconds seemed to tick by at a snail's pace.

Shawn waited with bated breath.

• • •

Finally, Robby pulled away a little bit, leaving the alphas neck chilled from the absence of his warm mouth, and he nipped lightly on his earlobe. The tickle of teeth against his skin made the alphas cock twitch in his sweatpants, and he knew it would only be a matter of time before he had this omega on his back.

'Not tonight, though,' Shawn thought as he felt the omega's breath even out.

He could tell from the way the little warm puffs of air against his neck were becoming less pronounced and the stillness that settled over the boy's limbs that he was already drifting off to sleep for the night.


	4. Chapter 4: I'll be your shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn's growing pretty protective of his omega. 🛡️

Shawn had nearly fallen asleep himself when one of his crew nudged him awake, and he saw a guard lingering near the bed. He pointedly kept his arm wrapped possessively around the omega's waist.

Thankfully, the guard didn't seem to care; they were sharing a bed and simply told him to notify the omega to be dressed and ready at roll call because he had a visitor the next morning.

"Who's visiting him?" the alpha asked.

"Johnny Lawrence. He's listed as his father."

Shawn couldn't help but remember the way the omega had reacted to whoever kept calling him on the detention center's telephone. He hoped for everyone's sake it wasn't the same person.

His arm tightened around the omegas waist protectively for a few seconds before he leaned down and pressed a kiss against slumbering beauties temple in a loving gesture. "You got some daddy issues, huh, babe?"

[](https://lettergenerator.net)


End file.
